The Band
by Spikes-writer
Summary: The Gang enjoy a evening a the Bronze while listening to Spike and Tara sing . Just a light piece of Fluff S/B W/T


Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters and songs are owned by Joss Whedon.  
  
Authors Note : Just a short sweet little fic that I wrote this afternoon in my state of boredom . Basically   
  
the whole gang are 20 and Spike and Tara have a band . Spike isn't a vamp but Willow and Tara are still witches.  
  
Coupling: B/S and W/T  
  
  
  
Buffy took off her coat and hung it on one of the coat hangers that sat by the entrance to the Bronze.   
  
Spotting her friends at one of the tables near the stage she took a seat.  
  
"Hey Buffy nice dress." Xander said eying her up. Buffy just laughed it off and turned her attention to Willow  
  
" Have they been on yet she ?" she asked her friend . Willow shock her head.  
  
" No I think there on after this band. Tara said something about Spike being late so their set had to be   
  
pushed back till 9. Buffy sighed typical Spike, he would be late. Especially when she had rushed to get here and all.   
  
Willow set her attention back to the stage just as the band finished their last song.   
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen there will be a short delay while the next band get set up." said the manager   
  
Buffy , Willow and Xander saw Tara and Spike appear on the stage . All three of them began to cheer   
  
Spike smirked at them and posed like the true performer he was and Tara blushed furiously and began to set up the equipment.   
  
When they had finished preparing Spike jumped off the stage and marched over to the others putting his   
  
arms around Buffy's waist and giving her a kiss on the check . She let him stay there for a moment before pushing him off and telling him to go perform.   
  
He slapped Xander a high five and smiled warmly at Willow before returning to the stage. Where Tara was waiting for him.  
  
He took his place behind the mic with his guitar . Tara also had a guitar and microphone but she   
  
wasn't center stage instead a little to the left.   
  
" Hello Sunnydale ." Spike hollowed into the mic every head in the club turned the males nodding   
  
approvingly and cheering and the women giggling and clapping. Buffy sighed even louder she really had   
  
to stop letting him watch all those rock n roll documentaries .  
  
" Ok were gonna start off with a little number that you should all know by now ." spike continued. Him   
  
and Tara had been playing at the Bronze since senior year of High School and now that they were 20   
this was like a routine to them.  
  
Spike cleared his throught into the mic and began.  
  
" I died so many years ago but you can make me feel like it isn't so ." Buffy smiled this was her   
  
song... for some reason when Spike wrote this he said that he was gonna make it her's. She had no idea   
  
why. Once he had finished the song him and Tara swapped places and she began her song this was   
  
what most of the people in the bar were waiting . Tara had the ability to put everyone watching into a   
  
trance when she song.   
  
" I lived my life in shadows never the sun on my face .. it didn't seem so sad though I figured that was my place." Tara winked at Willow in the audience . This was the signal for Willow to do her thing.   
  
" Mystico " Willow mumbled and the whole club began to fill up with turquoise and purple mist . It   
  
didn't have any magical power to it . It just looked pretty and Spike and Tara had decided it gave their   
  
set a special effect.   
  
After Tara had finished there were 3 more songs then the two of them bowed and stepped off the stage .   
  
To be greeted my their friends on the other side . Both Spike and Tara receiving a kiss from Buffy and   
  
Willow. Then they all sat down to watch the rest of the bands play. And occasionally get up and dance.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you liked my little story. I was really bored this afternoon so I wrote this. I now it's a little short   
  
but I think it's sweet. 


End file.
